The present invention relates to data security, and more specifically, this invention relates to detecting and responding to security threats within a storage environment.
Networked storage environments have a plurality of potential security threats, including risks of client data theft, data removal, data contamination, etc. It is therefore important to quickly detect and contain threats and breaches in order to minimize exposure and risk to clients.